Two Beds & A Coffee Machine
by J. D. Roxburgh
Summary: Another Rizzles fic! Borrowed the title from the Savage Garden song but don't worry it's not sad like the song! Rated T for language, possible M chapters later we'll see what they get up to! *UPDATE chapter 23 now up! PLEASE NOTE chapter 11 is rated M!* I own nothing just borrowed for a bit of fun :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all, **_

_**After a mad busy, crap time at work I've come out the other side refreshed and ready to get on with my writing, if you read my other Rizzles fictions you know that Taste has ended (planning a sequel eventually though) and Date Night is nearing completion so while I decide how to end that one I came up with this fic, I haven't planned it all out yet so I'm unsure how its going to go but bear with me and we'll get there :)**_

_**If you haven't read my other Rizzles fics...why not?! :)**_

* * *

Maura looked across at the brown haired driver who was squinting through the windshield as the car sped through the rain. It was raining so heavily that as soon as the windscreen wipers cleared the glass it was flooded again. The medical examiner was caught grinning and she blushed and looked away.

As they pulled up onto her drive the ME beamed as she was escorted out of the car under a huge umbrella. Arm in arm she looked up into those deep chocolate eyes and let out a giggle as they both ran to her front door and out of the rain.

She turned her key in the lock and swung open the front door and both rushed in still laughing. Maura squeezed the muscular arm in thanks for the escort in the rain.

"Shit!"

The loud curse turned both of their heads toward the kitchen and taller of the two snorted in laughter while Maura stared open mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane heard the front door open and startled, she frantically pushed a button and swore loudly as the machine in front of her spewed out coffee. She looked up sheepishly at the pair who were now staring at her. She flushed red and looked down at her white vest top which was now soaked in brown stains.

Maura wasn't sure who was in more shock, her or Jane as they both remained frozen, Jane flitting her gaze between the medical examiner and her ruined top. She cleared her throat and smiled guiltily at the ME "Um, sorry I, um, Ma called to say she had broken your coffee porn machine" she gestured to it.

Maura's date looked at her in complete bewilderment. Maura glanced at him and apologetically smiled before turning and scowling at Jane for her terminology.

Jane flushed a deeper red and shrugged at Maura's date nonchalantly before turning her gaze to the fuming medical examiner. "Well, um, she called and I, um, know how much you love this thing so I came to fix it!" She looked down at her shirt and the mess and winced. "I, um, didn't think you'd be back so soon..."

Maura stared at her completely wide eyed with a look of horror and tried to breathe deeply to dampen the annoyance bubbling up in her chest.

Jane flinched at Maura's look, _Shit! She looks mad! Guess I'm interrupting! Better get outta here while I can!_ "I'll get outta here! Sorry! I'll just go say bye to Ma! Sorry!" She smiled weakly at the ME's date "Nice to meet ya!" Jane looked down at her top in despair and grabbed the hem hovering, unsure what to do.

As the detective bumbled around the island toward the front door Maura called out "No Jane! Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jane turned to look at her as she hoisted the hem of her shirt and tucked it down the neckline of her top, like an adolescent kid in summer. She winced as the soggy material gave her goosebumps.

Maura's words died in her throat for some reason as Jane's tight abs came into view, glistening with the moisture from the coffee. _What was I saying?_

Jane looked at the ME who had stopped talking and was staring at her again, she decided to cut her losses and run. "Sorry!" She yelled as she ran out of the door.

Maura cleared her throat and snapped out of her daze when she felt strong arms turning her around. Her handsome brunette date leaned in to kiss her and she slipped out from under his lips in a very similar way she used to escape from Giovanni. "Ahhhh I have to be up incredibly early..." She could feel her chest and neck begun to burn.

"On a Sunday?" Her date looked down at the flushed ME and frowned. "Are you ok?" He stepped in and caressed her cheek.

"Actually I feel rather peculiar." She was glad she didn't have to lie again; she could feel the hives beginning to ease slightly.

Her date could only frown at her and stutter as she pushed him out of the door.

She watched him get into a cab and sighed with relief. She then frowned at herself. _What am I doing?_ She ran outside in the drizzle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the short chapters, it is not (to answer one review) to get myself more reviews because numbers aren't important unless they're all amazing reviews, perhaps I shouldn't have posted as eagerly as I did, i apologise, I'm trying to make future chapters longer.**_

* * *

Jane jumped and span to see a figure squinting in at her window. She frantically covered her bare chest and swore "Shit!"

Maura stared at the detective in shock, stunned by vision of the half naked brunette.

Jane laughed when she saw it was Maura "Geez Maur! You scared the crap outta me! What are you doin? Go back to your date!" She fidgeted uncomfortably wishing she had a top on but couldn't quite manoeuvre to get the clean one on without flashing her best friend.

"He's gone." Maura jumped at the sound of her own voice surprised she was capable of such cognitive functions at that moment.

"What?" Jane turned back to face the ME frowning, "That was fast!" She snorted at her own insinuation as she opened her door, struggling not to expose herself.

"What?" Maura wasn't quick at picking up on the detective's jokes at the best of times but she seemed to be extra slow tonight. "Oh! No!" She screwed her face up in disgust at the thought, conveniently forgetting that was the whole point of bringing him back. "He had..." She couldn't think of anything concrete and stammered "Nip-" she blushed furiously as the Freudian slip escaped her mouth "Nephrotic syndrome" she managed to clamber back to an actual scientific disease and used her trusty 'googlemouth' as Jane called it to distract from where her mind actually was. "The most common sign is excess fluid in the body due to the serum hypoalbuminemia."

Jane blinked at her as she rambled off facts about this thing Jane had never heard of. "Wow. Maur does everyone have an odd disease or do you just really know how to pick them?!" She chuckled as she tried to pick up her clean top without removing her hands from her chest.

Maura sighed thankfully as the detective hadn't seemed to notice her case of hives currently burning her chest. "I don't know Jane I do seem to attract people with abstract illnesses." She looked at her best friend pointedly.

Jane did a double take at the ME "What? I don't have any disease!"

Maura smiled "No? You certainly have an obscene caffeine addiction!"

Jane gasped in fake horror "I so do not!"

Maura made a point of looking into the backseat of the detective's car which was littered with various disposable coffee cups.

Jane scowled at her playfully "Alright Doctor Smartypants! I give up!" She held her hands up in mock surrender "Maybe I do! But you should be thankful!" She climbed out of the car smirking at the medical examiner.

"W-w-w-why?" Maura gulped nervously and her voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Coz of my addiction I NEED to fix that machine!" She laughed at herself and turned toward the house.

"Erm...Jane?"

The brunette span back "Yeah?"

Maura gulped again "Y-y-y-you're not wearing a top."

Jane looked down at herself eyes wide in horror "Right." She threw her arms around herself and blushed before racing back to the car reaching inside and pulling out her ruined white vest pulling it on as she headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you don't want a clean shirt?" Maura was terribly distracted as the detective had her glistening abs on show again.

Jane looked down at her make shift crop top and shook her head "Nah this thing'll probably just spit up on me again anyways!"

Maura tried to keep her breathing steady but was feeling increasingly agitated and distracted by the detective's toned stomach on show and the sweat beginning to form as she worked frantically, cursing at the machine. "I'd feel safer just calling out an engineer Jane."

"Nah don't waste your money! Ma couldn't have done too much damage!" She broke out into that lopsided grin when they both shared a look of disbelief. If anyone could cause chaos from not a lot it was her Ma.

Maura laughed as their eyes met but she stopped as butterflies appeared in her stomach. She frowned at her reactions but her thought process was interrupted by a hunched figure sneaking in through the back door.

"Psst! Janie!" The hurried whisper made Maura giggle and the figure jumped at the sound, clearly having not seen the medical examiner stood there. "Oh! Maura!"

Jane shook her head and laughed "Ma why are you so surprised? It is her house!"

Angela blushed "No I just didn't expect you back from your date so soon!"

Jane snorted "He had nephew syndrome of which the symptoms include semen hypothermia."

Angela stared at her daughter like she was stark raving mad. She turned to the medical examiner questioningly.

"Jane thinks she is amusing." She turned to Angela who was still looking perplexed "Which she isn't." Maura glared at the younger brunette who was sniggering to herself.

Jane stuck her tongue out at the ME and they both smiled at one another.

"Janie why are you naked?"

Jane rolled her eyes "Ma I'm not naked! This thing crapped all over me!"

Both Angela and Maura spoke simultaneously "Language."

Jane huffed at the pair and tapped the top of the coffee machine with her hand "Really?!" The coffee machine spluttered and spurted at the detective who jumped out of the way before exclaiming loudly "Aha!"

Maura watched in amusement as Jane began dancing around her kitchen, wiggling her butt with her arms raised over her head.

Jane turned and saw her Ma staring at her like she had three heads and Maura biting her lip trying not to laugh. Jane stuck out her bottom lip "What? It's my victory dance..." She gestured to the machine "Fixed it."


	6. Chapter 6

Maura grabbed a mug and made her way over to the machine. Both Rizzolis crowded round her as she pressed the button. All three women winced and took a step back. The coffee machine juddered a little but then began to purr as the smooth dark liquid poured out steaming hot.

Jane beamed at the medical examiner "Yes!" She held her hands up for a double high five.

Maura couldn't help but grin back and return the hand gesture. Jane could be so adorable...not that the ME would ever tell her that, she didn't have a death wish! "Well done Jane. Now go get dressed, there are some of your clothes that have been cleaned since you left them in the guest room. Take a shower while you're there."

Jane felt the medical examiner gently pushing her from behind and turned, arms folded and looked at her sternly.

Maura wasn't quick enough to anticipate Jane's movement and ended up placing her hand on those rock hard shiny abs and gulped. She didn't appear to be able to remove her hand and she raised her eyes to meet those chocolate eyes that were shining with amusement.

Jane raised an eyebrow quizzically and smirked "What? My eau de coffee isn't working for you?"

It was at that moment that Jane's intoxicating scent mixed with her favourite brand of coffee assaulted Maura's senses and she fought a blush as she felt a rush of wetness in between her legs.

If Jane noticed the strange reaction the ME was having she didn't say anything, she simply turned around, opened the fridge, grabbed a beer and left.

Maura's mind was whirling _What was that?!_ She silently thanked the stars as Angela bustled over to the fridge and called her over.

Angela opened the fridge "Now this is lasagne, you've got some of my Nonna's special pasta sauce in that one. There's some cannoli in here, don't let Janie at them..."

Maura smiled affectionately as Angela proceeded to tell her all the leftovers she had put in there in case Maura got caught short one evening. She laid a hand on the older woman's shoulder "Thank you Angela. That's lovely of you."

Angela beamed back "Well you know you're like a second daughter to me. I know you can cook but Janie always needs things like this and so I figured you should have the same! Besides Janie spends so much time here it's not fair for you to feed her!"

Maura smiled gratefully as Angela began rearranging the contents of her fridge. She placed the coffee mug against her lips pensively. _Jane does spend more time here than she does at her own apartment...is it because Angela is here?_

Angela shook her head as she closed the fridge "You know Janie's just gonna stick around if you provide her with beer you know!" She laughed and gave the ME a quick wave goodnight as she padded back to the guesthouse.

Maura barely noticed as she just vacantly stared at her fridge.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane made her way back to the kitchen now squeaky clean and smelling of Maura's luxurious bath products that she left in the guest bedroom's en-suite for her to use. She was wearing the clothes she had left the last time she had stayed over, her BPD homicide t shirt that she had managed to shrink the last time she had washed it and baggy sweatpants that rode low on her hips. As Jane rounded the corner to the kitchen Maura greeted her with another beer smiling.

"Whoa! What did I do to deserve this?" Jane beamed at the ME.

Maura beamed back as she took in the detective's apparel. She looked so at ease and comfortable, like this was her home too. That thought sent butterflies to the medical examiner's stomach again and she frowned. _Perhaps I ate something that didn't agree with me at the restaurant._

Jane threw herself down on the couch and rested her feet on Maura's coffee table before stretching and yawning loudly. She knew full well what would happen next, it was almost a game between herself and the ME. She would put her feet on the table, Maura would slap them away, Jane would protest but take them down anyway and both of them would laugh. She opened her eyes grinning in anticipation of the slap but was stunned when Maura just sat down next to her.

Maura followed the brunette to the couch knowing all too well that Jane would have her feet up on her coffee table, it was just another idiosyncrasy the detective had that she loved, she wouldn't allow it of course, but that didn't bother either woman it was just silly banter between them. As she put her wine down she went to slap those lanky legs when she froze. Jane was mid stretch and yawning, normally Maura would have made some remark, but tonight for some reason her brain seemed to have ceased its functionality. All she could focus on was the glimpse of those tight abs peeking out from the small t shirt that was hugging the detective's delicious figure, she found herself staring at the brunette's chest as it was apparent Jane was without a bra. She gulped guiltily as she realised what she was staring at and ripped her eyes away, unfortunately she only got as far as the low riding sweatpants that were deliciously taunting her with the jut of Jane's hip bones. Luckily as Jane was ending her stretch the ME suddenly regained control of her body and simply sat down heavily trying to clear her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane frowned at Maura who seemed to be in some sort of trance, she took her feet off the table and curled them up next to her in between herself and the medical examiner. "You ok Maur?" the ME didn't even glance over at her and Jane gently kicked her. "Hey!"

Maura blinked herself out of her thoughts and looked blankly at Jane "Hmm?"

Jane frowned again, concerned, her best friend was never normally like this. Her? Yes. Maura? No. She leaned over slightly and placed a hand on the medical examiner's thigh and caressed it gently "Maur?"

Maura gulped at the contact and squeezed her thighs together as she felt a torrent gathering. She stood up abruptly much to the surprise of the detective "I, um, I, shower." That was all she could squeak out over the pounding of her heart in her ears, she started to run away before she stopped and turned "Stay." She blurted the word out, it was supposed to be a question but came out more like a command.

Jane froze at the word. She didn't want to stay over, it was why she wanted to get in and out once she had fixed that damn machine, it was why she had run out when Maura arrived with her date...well that and she wanted to give them some privacy! She groaned inwardly, she didn't want to stay, she had only had a couple of beers she was capable of driving home but she took one look at Maura and felt her resolve crumbling. She couldn't deny the medical examiner when she pulled that face. Jane nodded softly.

Jane watched the medical examiner leave the room and got out her phone to text Frankie asking him to take care of Jo Friday. She downed her beer rapidly and got up to retrieve another, hoping the stupor of alcohol would distract her. She smiled at the reply from her brother, it was the usual set reply from him; smothered in sarcasm, a Rizzoli trait that hadn't escaped him either, and finished off with a flourish of remarks about how much she owed him and how he had better things to do. She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she sent back a dry reply about their Ma having more dates than him. She cringed at the thought and quickly shook it away smiling, knowing Frankie would be doing the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Maura stood under the scalding water not registering how hot it actually was, her mind racing with thoughts of this evening and Jane. She was baffled, she did of course, often think of her best friend especially when there had been an incident, or if they had spent the day together, if they hadn't seen each other all day...if someone mentioned her name...if she smelled shea butter...if she saw a dark haired woman. She gulped at the realisation _I think about Jane an awful lot._ Almost like a confession the thought jolted her back into reality and her body comprehended the temperature of the water and she jumped back with a small scream. She slipped on the wet floor and hit her elbow hard off the tiled wall jarring it badly.

Jane leapt up from seat having heard a scream come from Maura's room. She raced into the room and pounded on the en-suite door. "Maura?" when the ME didn't answer Jane pounded harder on the door with her fist "MAURA!" she was about to shoulder check the door when a small voice answered her.

"I- I'm ok Jane I just slipped that's all." Maura had managed to turn the shower off and was sat on the edge of her bath wrapped in a towel nursing her sore elbow.

"Do you need anything? Can I do anything?"

Maura opened the door to be immediately confronted by big beautiful chocolate eyes swimming with concern. "I'm fine Jane honestly. Thank you." She hoped that the flush on her skin from the heat of the shower would disguise the hives breaking out across her chest; Maura was anything but ok.

Jane could tell something wasn't right but she didn't push the medical examiner knowing full well that if she didn't want to talk Maura wouldn't push her. She placed a gentle hand on the ME's lower back and guided her to her bed carefully.

Maura felt like the detective's hand burning through the material of the towel and scolded herself silently _What is wrong with me? I need some sleep this is ridiculous! It's just Jane! _She sat down on the bed and smiled affectionately at the brunette as she gathered Maura's pyjamas and placed them on the bed next to her.

"Do you need help?" Jane could see the paleness of the ME's skin despite her cheeks now flushing red.

Maura felt the heat on her face and frantically shook her head "No!" she answered too quickly and cringed at her lack of skill being able to lie.

"Ok." Jane rubbed a caring hand across Maura's thigh "I'll be in the guest room if you do 'kay?"

Maura nodded hurriedly as she felt her body reacting to the contact she silently wished for Jane to just leave but as the brunette granted her wish her body sank from the lack of contact. "Sleep here?"


	10. Chapter 10

The medical examiner's voice was small and sheepish and Jane turned to see that pouting puppy eyed look she couldn't say no to, it was her kryptonite. _I don't want to stay in the same bed. I don't want to sleep in the same room. I don't want to stay the night in the same house._ Jane sighed deeply as she saw tears forming in those hazel eyes. _But I can't let her down. She needs me._

Maura saw the small nod and beamed back at her best friend. Her mind and body were at complete odds with one another, her head was screaming that this was the most ridiculous idea she had ever had, she needed time away from Jane to analyse her strange reactions this evening. Her body on the other hand was positively quaking with excitement and electricity, every hair on her body was standing on end.

Jane left the room to let the ME get changed in peace and to complete the nightly security checks of the windows and doors she did of Maura's home every evening she was there, whether she was staying or leaving. Sure enough she found the front door still unlocked and a couple of windows open, she shook her head, it didn't seem to matter how many times Jane scolded her about it, nor how many close brushes with death Maura had to have, she never locked up properly! Jane ground her teeth together trying to dampen the anger burning inside her, she didn't want anything to happen to the medical examiner and carelessness like this was just asking for trouble.

Maura got ready as quickly as she could, flushing a deep crimson as she realised just how wet she was. She bit her bottom lip, _Perhaps this is a very bad idea. _As she climbed under the covers of her bed, however, Jane opened the door again and smiled fondly at her and Maura's doubts floated away, she wanted nothing more than to have Jane cuddled up beside her despite how stupid it may have been at that moment in time.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her best friend, she wanted to be angry at her, she wanted to sleep in a separate bed if not building, but seeing that smile she could do nothing but smile back. Jane made her way to her side of the bed and tentatively crept under the covers.

"Don't you want to change?" Maura's heart began pounding so loudly she was convinced Jane could hear it.

"Nah, these are clean." Jane flashed the ME a brief smile, crossed her arms and lay at the edge of the bed.

Maura frowned at the brunette as she lay as far away as she could and crossed her arms uncomfortably. She knew that if she pushed Jane too far there was a chance she would clam up completely or leave, Maura didn't want that so she tentatively shuffled closer to the detective and very gently rested her head on Jane's pillow, almost touching her but not quite.

Jane felt the bed shift under the ME's weight and felt her pillow dip. She tried to ignore it but feeling the feathery breath tickle the crook of her neck was too distracting. She cracked open one eye and squinted at the medical examiner who was looking up at her with shining eyes.

Maura grinned widely as Jane sighed and moved the arm closest to her up and across the top of their pillow inviting Maura in. She snuggled up into Jane's body and sighed contentedly as her scent surrounded her and she felt the weight and warmth of the detective's arm secure across her back.

Jane looked down at Maura and smiled as she snuggled into her, they had slept like this before and Jane knew it made Maura feel safe. Jane realised she was holding her breath as she waited for Maura to fall asleep, she let it go as smoothly as she could so as not to disturb the ME. A few moments passed and Jane felt the medical examiner's body completely relax into her body and her breathing steadied into a deep rhythm. Jane nodded softly as she felt the smaller woman give in to sleep, she then hesitantly closed her eyes herself.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N - the following chapter is rated M for mature content.**_

* * *

Maura gasped as her eyes flew open and she stared into the once chocolate eyes of Jane Rizzoli, they were now just inky black pools of desire and they made the wetness between the ME's thighs grow substantially. She wanted to keep her eyes open to watch the detective intently but she couldn't hold them open, they fluttered closed as her breath escaped her lungs in a rush as she felt the weight of the brunette bear down on top of her hips. She felt her own hips buck up to meet Jane's, they both moaned deeply at the contact. Maura grabbed hold of the detective's thighs and dug her nails in causing Jane to hiss. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but pure lust in her best friend's eyes and it stoked the fire raging inside of herself. Maura threw her head back into the pillow as she arched her back begging Jane for more. The brunette answered her silent plea, raking her scarred hands up the ME's smooth sides and ghosting them across Maura's hardened nipples. Maura forced open her eyes and glared at Jane who simply smirked at her. She had always found it impossible to resist those dimples, just as Jane couldn't say no to her when she used her puppy dog eyes. Maura extracted her hands from the detective's toned thighs and entangled them in her unruly dark curls. The ME pulled her lover down into bruising passionate kiss and revelled in the hot tongue that invaded her mouth moaning at the incredible taste of the detective. She groaned as Jane broke off the kiss but her grumbling caught in her throat as she felt a tongue swipe across the swell of her breasts. Maura had never felt this alive before, every nerve ending, every cell in her body was screaming and dancing at the same time, so happy and yet wanting, needing more. She bit down on her lip as she felt the detective's tongue expertly flick her hard nipple. "Oh god Jane." She replaced her lip with her hand to muffle the loud noises she couldn't help but expel as she felt Jane travel lower. Maura almost screamed when a sound halted the brunette's movements, she thrashed her head side to side trying to shut out the maddening noise.

She sat bolt upright and stared wide eyed down between her legs. The noise was still ringing in her ears. She blinked and looked around the room trying to put the pieces together. She slammed her hand down on top of her alarm clock and growled as she did so. She extracted her legs from the intricate tangle of duvet she had created and cringed at her sodden pyjama bottoms. She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and rubbed her face. She suddenly froze and slowly turned her head to one side and winced as she slowly opened her eyes and lowered her hands. She felt a multitude of emotions as she saw the other side of the bed lay empty; on the one hand she was incredibly disappointed to have what she just experienced confirmed as nothing more than a dream, albeit an incredibly realistic one, but also thankful that her best friend was not in the bed as she had said fantasy. Maura felt the sheets on Jane's side and was relieved to find them cold, her secret was safe. She wearily climbed out of bed, hurriedly stripped her sheets and jumped into the shower, repeating a mantra in her mind; _Jane is just a friend, a female friend. You are not attracted to her. It was just a dream. Just a stupid dream. You are not attracted to her._


	12. Chapter 12

After her shower Maura was feeling a lot calmer and less like a hormonal teenager. Once dressed she made her way into the guest bedroom expecting to find either a sleeping Jane or hear the shower going, when she found neither she frowned and raced to her kitchen. Jane wasn't there. She searched everywhere and called for her but as she reached her front door she noticed the detective's boots were missing. Heat rose to her cheeks and panic began to set in; _When did she leave? Did she see me having that dream? Oh god did I say her name out loud? _The ME was devastated, she knew having Jane in the same bed was a bad idea when she was having such an odd night last night, she didn't know what had come over her and now there was a very real chance she had ruined the only close friendship she had ever really had just because of a stupid dream caused by intoxication, which is what she had concluded whilst in the shower. She retrieved her phone and began typing in the number ingrained in her memory when a noise from the back door made her jump, she turned around smiling widely but her smile faltered.

Angela bustled into the kitchen and startled at the medical examiner who was stood stock still in the middle of the room looking at her like she was a ghost. "Maura?"

The older woman's voice seemed to bring Maura back to the present and she smiled weakly at Angela "Good morning Angela."

Angela frowned, something wasn't right "Are you alright?"

Maura nodded unconvincingly and hovered uncertain of what to do with herself.

Angela eyed her suspiciously but didn't question her any further, she wasn't her child at the end of the day, if she were Angela would have gotten the truth out of her one way or another, but if Maura didn't want to talk, it was none of her business. She glanced out of the window and smiled, of course it didn't have to be Maura that talked. "Janie up yet?"

"Hmm?" Maura looked round quickly at Angela frowning and saw her looking out of the window. She raced over and saw that Jane's unmarked was still parked in her driveway. Maura granted herself a small glint of hope; _If she got a cab home it meant she felt too intoxicated to drive, that must have been last night and not this morning...there is a chance she doesn't know about my dream._

Angela caught the small smile on the ME's face and knew immediately that whatever had Maura in a funny mood this morning had to do directly with Jane and she was going to fix it.

Maura realised that the older woman was still looking at her questioningly "Oh, erm, no Jane isn't here." As Angela frowned at her again Maura avoided her gaze, she knew what Angela could be like if she wanted to know something, and everyone knew about Maura's inability to lie.

"She didn't drive home? Did she leave in the middle of the night?" Angela could see the medical examiner squirming under her questioning.

"I don't know..." Maura dropped her head as she felt tears threatening to fall.

Angela didn't miss the glassy shine of the ME's hazel eyes and huffed quietly. _Jane Clementine Rizzoli what have you done now?_

Maura cleared her throat and scrambled around for her belongings "I need to pop out to get some shopping."

"I'm going to get things for tonight's dinner Maura I can pick you up something? I'll take Janie's car back to hers and get her to help me with the shopping. It's no problem!" Angela smiled helpfully.

Maura felt tingles and nerves flutter in her stomach as she realised it was family dinner night tonight, _Will Jane come?_ She shook her head frantically "No! Erm no thank you. I am going to get an outfit for an upcoming social occasion." With that she left hurriedly as she felt the hives begin to spread across her chest.

Angela placed her hands on her hips and shook her head before picking up Jane's car keys she had left on the side. _Janie...what happened?_


	13. Chapter 13

Jane heard the key in her lock and winced. _Maura._ She turned guiltily to greet the medical examiner but her gloomy face fell even further when she was confronted by the face of her Ma. The detective groaned and slouched onto her couch.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Look at the state of this place!" Angela threw the car keys at her daughter and tutted.

"Ma! Please don't shout!" Jane cradled her sensitive head.

Angela shook her head at the amount of beer bottles littering her daughter's apartment "I'm not surprised if all these are from last night! But you probably can't tell!" She smacked the detective's legs "Go get showered I wanna be out in an hour."

Jane glared at her Ma "Out? What? Where?"

Angela gave her an exasperated look "Sunday. Family dinner. Tonight. You're gonna help me shop."

The brunette stared at the older woman in disbelief "Since when?!"

"Since your brother is busy looking after your dog! Come on!" She slapped Jane's legs again and smiled triumphantly as the detective stood up. She bustled her out of the room into her bedroom and shut the door in her face.

Jane stood looking at her bedroom door bewildered. _What the hell just happened?_ She shook her head like a sulking teenager and then clutched her head in pain. _That last beer wasn't a smart idea._ She headed for the shower and sighed, _Ok...the last five weren't smart._

Angela was like a mother whirlwind, the speed and ferocity with which she cleaned and tidied was phenomenal. She had cleaned most of Jane's apartment and began cooking breakfast when her bedraggled daughter emerged from her bedroom. "One or two eggs Janie?"

Jane eyed her Ma suspiciously and held up two fingers. "What are you up to?"

Angela pulled her most convincing innocent face "What? Can't I come see my daughter?"

"No." Jane frowned at her.

"Come on Janie it's not often I get to come and take care of u." Angela smiled widely as she pushed a cup of coffee toward the detective.

"Ma..."

"Yes baby?"

"You're up to something." Jane sniffed her coffee carefully before taking a tentative sip.

"No I'm not!" Angela huffed, irritated.

Jane raised an eyebrow "Yes you are. You've got that look."

Angela avoided her daughter's intense gaze "What look?"

Jane smirked "That look, where you try and look all innocent but you can't look me in the eye!"

Angela simply shrugged and plated up Jane's breakfast and slid it across to her. "You are coming to dinner tonight aren't you?"

Jane dropped the fork that was en route to her mouth "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Angela didn't meet the brunette's eyes.

"You are up to something! Have you set me up with another loser?" Jane jabbed an accusing finger at her Ma.

Angela looked at her with wide eyes "What? No!"

Jane sighed "You have haven't you? Look Ma I don't need looking after! I'm a grown woman! A homicide detective! I don't need you to pick out men for me! I can do that myself." Angela opened her mouth "Ok! So my track record isn't great for picking the best guys but so what!" Jane shovelled in a mouthful of breakfast and hummed, she hadn't realised how hungry she was, she pointed the fork at her Ma "Maura's just the same! She picks men with diseases and you never set her up!" Angela bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself quiet. "I'm not doing it!" Jane said through another mouthful "I'm not going on a blind date with some pathetic bachelor!"

"Janie I just want-"

Jane swallowed quickly to cut her Ma off "I know! I know! You want to know I'm with someone to know I won't grow old alone and you think I need a guy to support me. But I don't Ma! I can support myself and I don't need looking after!" Jane decided to conveniently ignore the fact that without Angela coming round and cooking Jane wouldn't have been eating at that moment.

Angela muttered quietly "I haven't set you up."

Jane looked at her Ma and saw the upset apparent on her face, she sighed heavily "Oh...I'm sorry Ma, I'm just tired."

"Why didn't you stay at Maura's then?"

Jane avoided her Ma's gaze and focused intently on her breakfast.

Angela sighed "I saw her this morning." Jane didn't look up. "She seemed upset."

Jane gulped noisily "Maybe she regretted sending her date home." The brunette looked up to see the question in Angela's eyes and realised that she didn't see that part of the evening. She shrugged "She reckoned he had some syndrome or other."

Angela shook her head and smiled "You two..."

Jane looked up and frowned "Us two what? I don't drive men away because I find flaws in them!" She muttered under her breath "I don't have to..." She laughed soberly "Then again Maura's so beautiful she can afford to do that."

Angela smirked at her daughter's comment as she pulled the empty plate away from her. "Go get your washing Janie and we'll go." Jane pulled a face at her Ma as she pointedly looked at the clock. "Now?"

Jane sulkily stomped off to her bedroom knowing full well that while that may have been posed as a question it was a demand.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane was grumbling to herself "...only Sunday dinner...not feeding 5000...Frankie..."

Angela smacked her daughter on the butt earning herself a scowl which she gave right back "Come on Janie!" She grabbed a couple more grocery bags and laid them on top of the ones Jane was already carrying.

Maura heard the car door close and trotted to open the front door. She beamed at Angela who breezed in with a couple of bags "Hello Angela! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Angela waved her off as she took over the kitchen and began unpacking the groceries "Janie's got it!"

Maura turned and bit her lip with nerves about seeing the detective, she had spent all day wandering from shop to shop trying desperately to keep her out of her mind. She needed have worried, she couldn't actually see the detective, she was a simply a moving bundle of bags. "Need a hand Jane?"

"No! What makes you think that Maur? I got this! Don't worry! Wouldn't want you breaking a nail!" The biting response Jane gave, she immediately regretted. She plonked the bags down as fast as she could.

Maura was trying not to let the sarcasm upset her, it was Jane's automatic response if she wasn't happy, it wasn't personal and it didn't necessarily relate to last night. But she still felt her heart sink a little.

Jane glanced guiltily at the ME "Sorry Maur I'm just tired since Ma decided to buy the entire market!" She turned to scowl at her Ma.

"Oh well I'm sorry for wanting to be able to feed my family! You know since your father ran off its not been easy for me. All I try and do is bring my kids together every once in a while and-"

"Ma!" Jane growled.

Maura held back a giggle but couldn't hide her smile, this was such a common occurrence in her kitchen she had grown to love their interactions, knowing it was all good hearted teasing.

"Come help me chop Janie!"

Jane whined "Ma gimme five please?!" She kicked off her boots "I need my spine to heal after that!"

Maura sauntered past the brunette and picked up a knife and began chopping next to Angela "Your spine won't heal Jane. It is a structure of bone, well 24 articulating vertebrae, and nine fused vertebrae in the sacrum and the coccyx..." She drifted off when she noticed both Rizzolis were staring at her. She cleared her throat "However if your back is hurting I can give you a massage after I have chopped these vegetables for Angela." She winced as the offer blurted out of her mouth and she prayed Jane wouldn't take her up on it.

Jane smiled affectionately at the ME and then laughed at the scowl her Ma was giving her. "Deal!"

Angela began pulling ingredients out of bags and turned to Maura "Have you had a good day Maura?" she noticed the massive difference in both women now they were back in each other's company, they still weren't totally at ease but they were getting there.

Maura smiled at Angela and tried not to think about having to give Jane a massage "Yes thank you, I popped out for some retail counselling!"

Jane laughed loudly as she hovered around the kitchen island looking at all the food smiling "Therapy."

Maura looked up frowning "Pardon?"

"Retail therapy genius!" Jane rolled her eyes and laughed good-naturedly.

Angela wandered to the fridge laden with food to put inside. She opened the door and gasped "Maura? You have an awful lot of beer in here!"

Maura blushed red and opened her mouth to explain why when she went shopping all she came back with was beer, when she was interrupted by a certain detective.

"Whoa! Maur!" Jane turned beaming excitedly.

Maura blushed again and stammered as Angela turned frowning at her "W-Well...statistically speaking, most men prefer beer..." She winced hoping she had side stepped that safely.

Jane laughed and grabbed a beer happily "Well you know the chances of finding out what they like to drink are generally raised by actually letting them inside!" She nudged the ME with her hip as she opened her beer.

Maura giggled and nudged her back "I know!"

Jane grinned at her "Hey I'm not complaining!"

Maura snapped her gaze to the detective "Oh?" She asked hopefully.

"More beer for me!" Jane took a large swig and bounded off toward the couch.

Maura let out a small disappointed sigh and turned her attention back to the vegetables in front of her.

Angela looked back and forth between the two girls and frowned at the medical examiner. _Hmm..._


	15. Chapter 15

Angela Rizzoli was a resourceful woman and her main goal in life was to make sure her babies grew up happy and healthy. As she sat at the head of Maura's table she watched the people around her. Frankie and Janie were arguing about some team or other, punching each other in the arms whilst eating. Tommy had scooted his chair as close to Maura's as physically possible, he could be such a lovesick little puppy, Angela shook her head at her youngest, even with a baby he was still the little six year old boy who would pretend to be lost in the mall when there were pretty ladies to look after him. She smiled fondly at the medical examiner who was attempting to eat but finding it difficult with her arms tucked into her body so tightly. Every time she tried to lean away from Tommy's closeness she kept getting knocked by a jostling Jane. Angela sat and watched with love bursting out of her, sure they could be complete pains but she loved her family more than anything. She caught Maura gazing at Jane with what she imagined to be the same expression on her face, complete adoration. She shook her head as Jane looked back at the ME and socked her gently on the shoulder in response to something Maura had said _Oh Janie, wake up will you!?_

Jane socked her softly in the shoulder and Maura laughed out loud as she caught the detective by the wrists and leaned back in an attempt to stop the brunette from strangling her which was what Jane was feigning. Maura felt something bump into her back and her smile dropped as Tommy smacked his sister's arms away from the medical examiner. Maura did her best to smile at Tommy who was beaming at her like a knight in shining armour but she felt the irritation begin to prickle at the back of her neck.

Jane scowled at her baby brother as he smacked her arms and she reluctantly let go of Maura. He was now grinning at the ME like a lovesick fool and it was annoying Jane. She didn't know why but as Maura smiled back at Tommy Jane felt physically sick, she went usually quiet and couldn't focus on what Frankie was shouting about. She just looked at him blankly which apparently annoyed him as he slapped the back of her head and told her to get with it as he stated to argue with Tommy about whatever it was.

Angela's alarm bells were ringing, things were starting to escalate, she saw Jane's eyes darken as she looked at Frankie and she jumped up from her seat abruptly "Janie?"

Jane didn't move her glare away from her brother "What?"

"Kitchen." Angela moved away from the table smiling politely at Maura who was looking at her frowning.

Jane got up and sulkily followed her Ma to the kitchen, once there she turned with the fire in her belly and went to snap at her when a beer was thrust in her face. She blinked at the older woman "Ma?"

"You need to cool off young lady." Angela folded her arms.

Jane went to retort when she saw the seriousness on her Ma's face, she took the beer silently and took a swig revelling in the ice cold liquid sliding down her throat she managed a small smile "He hit me."

"You started it." Angela smiled back affectionately and began busying about preparing dessert.

Jane shook her head gently. _Hate it when she's right!_ She headed back to the table and took a deep cleansing breath at the sight in front of her. She took a large swig of beer.

Maura looked up to see the detective and shot her a pleading look. Tommy had moved impossibly close and was practically sat on her lap, gazing at her like a little lost boy and no matter what Maura had tried she couldn't get rid of him. Frankie, meanwhile, had continued his argument with Jane, despite Jane not being there, and was now gesticulating wildly at Tommy who was paying no attention to him.

Jane shook her head. _Men._ She whistled through her teeth loudly and all three turned sharply to look at her. "Boys. Dishes. Go." Both of her brothers began to groan and protest when a voice floated out from the kitchen.

"No dishes, no dessert!"

Both men jumped up and proceeded to fight each other for who could carry the most dishes. Maura shook her head at them and smile gratefully at Jane.

"Tommy is still so hung up you." Jane laughed as she sat down next to the medical examiner. Maura blushed and looked away. "Hey can't blame him for trying!" Jane chuckled and took a large swig of her beer.

"Why?" Maura couldn't look at Jane for fear she might see the hope shining from within her.

Jane looked at the medical examiner like she was speaking in tongues "Are you kidding me?" when Maura didn't say anything Jane shook her head and lifted Maura's chin with a slender finger "To quote a genius you're gorgeous my friend." Jane smiled affectionately before swigging again, suddenly having gone warm.

Maura shook her head and sighed heavily "No I'm not."

Jane spat out her beer in surprise and stared at the ME "What the hell? Maur you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Maura finally met those chocolate eyes and could see the sincerity in them, she opened her mouth, heart pounding and went to speak when the Rizzoli brothers burst into their conversation.

"No way! Janie will you tell him? I could totally take you!"

As Jane rolled her eyes and laughed into her beer, she missed the look on Maura's face. Angela, however, who had heard what her daughter had said, hadn't missed a thing, she smiled to herself and retrieved another beer from the fridge. _Liquid courage Janie, I think you're gonna need it._


	16. Chapter 16

By the time her brothers had made their way home, complete with grumblings about having to look after her dog, Jane was pretty drunk. She slouched on the couch and frowned trying to remember how many beers she had drank, she had lost count.

Angela was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard someone behind her and turned to see Maura starting to clear things away and help clean up. Angela shook her head fondly at the ME "Go on honey, go relax I got this!"

Maura shook her head "Nonsense! You did all the cooking, this is the least I can do."

Angela wandered over to the ME and placed a gentle hand on her arm "Maura, honey, you let me live in your guesthouse! This is the least I can do." She rubbed her hand on her arm and raised her voice "Why don't you go get my useless daughter to come help!"

Jane heard her Ma shout and smiled begrudgingly "Sorry Ma I gotta go home I gotta walk Jo!"

Angela laughed loudly "Frankie has Jo!"

Maura smiled as she watched the banter between the two, Jane beckoned her over and she knelt on the couch next to her.

Jane whispered drunkenly in Maura's ear "Help!"

The ME laughed at the playful detective and shrugged her shoulders.

Jane scrunched up her face in thought, she downed the rest of beer and put it down heavily, she winced at the medical examiner who simply smiled at her. Jane beamed back feeling decidedly happy.

Angela turned to see the pair grinning like fools at each other she shook her head and chuckled to herself, she glanced at the time "Janie?"

Jane sniggered and Maura frowned at her, she had no idea what was coming next and had no way to prepare herself. The detective launched herself at her and pulled her down on top of her body. Maura froze and stared at Jane unsure of what had just happened. Jane simply giggled and held her tightly in place. Maura stared at Jane in bewilderment and opened her mouth to speak when the brunette shushed her.

Angela looked over at the back of the couch and now could only see her daughter's feet sticking off the end of the couch. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. _I'm still raising a teenager!_ She smiled in spite of herself _Make the most of tonight girls_. She left quietly through the back door and prayed that her daughter saw sense.

Maura heard the back door closing and tried to pop her head up to see what was going on when Jane pulled her back down again giggling like a schoolgirl. Maura had no idea what was so funny but she couldn't deny that having her body pressed up against Jane's felt wonderful so she allowed herself to be manipulated by the detective.

Jane felt Maura relax into her body and though her head was swimming with alcohol she had an odd moment of clarity and peace, like everything in the world was right. She frowned at the odd thought and sighed deeply.

Maura felt Jane sigh underneath and looked at her questioningly. As she made eye contact with the brunette she felt her heart skip a beat as Jane was looking at her so intently.

"Should go..." Jane's voice was so quiet it betrayed the intent of her statement.

Maura didn't move, she didn't think she could even if she'd wanted to, which she didn't. "You can't drive."

Jane smiled and poked the ME "Can too!"

Maura giggled and let all her weight fall onto the detective so she couldn't move "No. You've had too much to drink."

Jane nodded "Cab." Her ability to talk was rapidly fading the more she focused on Maura lying on top of her, there was something mesmerising about Maura. She just seemed so perfect, her eyes were beautiful, her skin was flawless and her lips...

Jane's gaze darted down to her lips and Maura couldn't help but moisten them with her tongue, her heart was pounding against the detective and she was sure Jane must feel it. "Stay." The word came out so breathlessly and quiet she didn't even realise it was her who had uttered it.

Jane didn't say anything, she couldn't, she was far too busy trying to remember the reason she shouldn't stay over again. It was an argument over before it had begun and she relaxed herself into the couch cushions.

Maura felt Jane relax under her and smiled happily at the brunette. She allowed herself to relax on top of Jane. She felt her eyes flutter closed and she took in a deep inhale of Jane's wonderful scent.

Jane could feel herself beginning to become sleepy but as she closed her eyes she jolted upright disturbing the medical examiner.

"Jane? Are you ok?"

Maura's eyes were swimming with concern and Jane nodded her head rapidly "Yeah, yeah just that thing when you fall off the sidewalk in your dream." She smiled weakly.

"A hypnagogic jerk?" Maura suggested helpfully.

Jane laughed "Sure if you like." she stood up and stretched and gestured toward the guest room "Shower."

Maura nodded and watched Jane walk away frowning, the detective was lying to her and she didn't know why, _Perhaps she doesn't like you so close._ The thought saddened her but it seemed the most likely explanation. She got up and left to get herself ready for bed, she wouldn't ask Jane to share a bed after last night, she didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in her home.

* * *

_**quick question someone has suggested i change the rating to M because of the content of chap 11...what do people think? i dont wanna get my stuff taken down due to the wrong rating but I don't wanna miss out on potential readers who think its all angsty or smutty, which it isnt...hmmm**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jane stood under the flow of the shower fighting back tears. They were angry hot tears and she couldn't decide who was mad at, she was mad at her Ma for constantly topping her beer up tonight, she was mad at Maura for not letting her go home...most of all she was mad at herself for letting herself end up here again, for not being responsible, for not telling Maura why she didn't want to stay. Her scars flared up and began aching, she rubbed them under the hot water trying to soothe them but knowing full well she wouldn't be able to.

Maura heard the shower turn off, she waited with baited breath for the knock at the door that never came. She sighed sadly and scolded herself for expecting it. She snuggled underneath her covers and rolled over to face where Jane lay the night before and held the pillow to her body as she drifted off.

Jane lay in Maura's guest bed wide awake and sighed deeply as she closed her eyes. There was a flash before her eyes and she sat up abruptly, her scars were burning and her gun shot scar felt like it was stabbing her. Hot angry tears fell from her eyes. _Fuck!_ She climbed out of bed clutching her side. She padded into the kitchen, opened the fridge and got out another beer. She slouched on the couch and silently prayed that the alcohol would stop the images invading her brain. She couldn't remember when the night terrors had come back, she didn't know why, all she knew was that she hadn't slept a night through without screaming and crying and waking up in so much pain, in about a month.

Maura woke up in the middle of the night and frowned into the darkness, she was wide awake. She checked the time and saw it was 2.47am. She huffed and tried to settle down again. She gave it a couple of minutes until she gave up hope of getting back to sleep. She climbed of bed and wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water. On her way back to her bedroom she noticed a pair of feet hanging off the side of her couch. She rounded the couch and smiled at the lanky detective splayed out on her sofa. Maura knelt down and stroked a hand across her forehead, she noted yet another couple of empty bottles of beer on her coffee table and she frowned, _Why are you drinking in the middle of the night? _She sighed quietly and caressed Jane's face, she could feel the damp tracks of tears on her face and she felt her own tears welling up. _What's wrong Jane?_

"Maur…"

Maura smiled affectionately as the sleeping detective murmured her name. "Yes Jane." She realised that Jane was still asleep and she gently shook her to try and wake her. Jane was a heavy sleeper, especially when she had been drinking, so Maura quickly realised she wasn't going to get anywhere by waking her up, if anything she'd just make her mad. Maura stood up to leave but paused to pull a cover on top of the brunette to make sure she didn't get cold, as she tucked the edge under Jane she rolled over, trapping Maura's hand under her. The ME chuckled softly and tried to no avail to get Jane to roll over again. She gave up and decided to wait until she moved of her own accord. She sat down on the couch. She didn't know how long had passed but she felt sleep trying to catch up to her but her hand was still stuck, she gave in and squeezed onto the couch behind Jane and snuggled into her back. Just as the medical examiner was about to drift into sleep she felt Jane move and stiffen her body. Maura's eyes flew open as she thought Jane was awake "Sorry I-" she stopped when Jane rolled over to face her, her eyes were still closed but tears were streaming down her face. The detective began shaking her head from side to side violently and it broke Maura's heart to see her so upset. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and tried to soothe her back to a peaceful sleep but Jane began sobbing heavily, her cries wracking her body. Maura lay there stroking away Jane's tears and doing everything she could think of to soothe the cries.

"Maur?"

Maura looked down but Jane still had her eyes closed tight. "Jane." She pressed a light kiss to the messy curls.

Jane shook her head again and frowned angrily "Where is she? Where's Maura?!"

Maura held her tightly and whispered into her ear "Jane, Jane it's me. It's Maura, I'm right here Jane, I'm here." She kissed her cheek to try and rouse her out of her dream.

"No no no no!" the last word was shouted "Where are you?"

"I'm here baby I'm here." Maura's own tears were streaming down her face as she held onto Jane tightly praying she would wake up.

"No you can't be here...you can't...I couldn't save you. I'm not good enough. I couldn't. I failed. I'm sorry."

Both women were sobbing in each other's arms "You always save me Jane. You're my hero. I love you Jane. Wake up baby I'm right here." Even though she didn't wake up Jane did settle down as Maura held onto her tightly. Maura felt the detective holding onto her just as tight.

"Maur..." the brunette whispered her name softly as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Maura lay entangled with the detective and made sure she was comfortable. As Jane's breathing steadied Maura began to explore what had just happened _Jane had some sort of nightmare about not being able to save me...is she scared she's going to lose me? Have all the old nightmares come back? Why didn't she tell me? Does she have feelings for me? _That last thought was terrifying even though it was all Maura wanted, holding her in her arms like this and everything leading up to it had made Maura realise just how strong her feelings she had for Jane were.


	18. Chapter 18

Jane snuggled into the warm soft bed trying to screw her eyes shut against the offending light. When it was clear she wasn't going to get anymore sleep she blinked open her eyes and stretched. As she opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't alone. She frowned at the ample chest she had just been buried in. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror. _Maura? _Questions flew through her mind. _Why am I sleeping next to Maura again? Why was I snuggled into her breasts?_ She looked around. _Why are we on the sofa? _Jane sat up slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping ME. Jane clutched her head; it was pounding like she had been head banging all night long. She winced at the empty beer bottles that littered Maura's coffee table "Ah." She muttered. _That explains the headache. _She sighed deeply as she tried to recollect the memories from last night. _Did me and Maur get drunk?_ She shook her head, she remembered going to bed, in an actual bed, alone. Her body stiffened as flashes of imagery from her nightmare invaded her brain, she felt her chin wobble with the intense emotions the dream brought with it. She extracted her body from that of the medical examiner and stood up. She clenched her fists and ground her teeth. _The nightmares. That's why Maura's here. She must have heard me. _The detective flushed a deep red with shame, she grabbed her boots and ran out of the house to her car.

Maura was woken with a start as her front door slammed to. She sat up in shock and it took her a couple of moments to realise where she was. She rushed to the window just in time to see Jane's unmarked car speed away. Her heart sank, and tears began to form as she thought back to what she had said during the night _I love you Jane. Wake up baby I'm right here. _She closed her eyes in regret. She sank slowly down to the couch and felt like everything had been ripped out of her. _I've ruined everything._

Angela came bumbling into the kitchen, humming happily to herself, she couldn't wait to see the girls. She heard a small sob and looked over to see the back of Maura's head sat on the couch. She hurried round to sit with her and gasped as she saw the ME with red swollen eyes. "Maura? Maura? What's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything...I'm such an idiot..."

Angela gathered the medical examiner to her and held her as she sobbed. Angela felt her anger begin to bubble up inside her. _Jane Clementine Rizzoli what the hell are you playing at?_ She shook her head as she rocked Maura gently. _You can't run from love Janie...you shouldn't want to..._ Once Angela had gotten Maura up, fed and was now showering she got out her phone and called Frankie "Frankie? Can you take care of Jo Friday for a few more days please?" she tutted at her son's ranting "Don't talk to me like that young man! You will do nothing of the sort! You leave your sister alone!" she hung up the phone and grimaced at it. _Your sister is mine._


	19. Chapter 19

Jane had been feeling shit all morning, she hadn't even made it all the way to her desk before telling someone to jump up their own ass. She rounded the corner, took one look at her desk and span on her heels in search of coffee. She stalked into the cafe, everybody in her way practically dove out of her way knowing all too well that trademark Rizzoli's pissed look on her face. Even Stanley didn't say a word as he poured her the swill he passed off as coffee. She was almost out of the cafe home and dry when a voice made her stop in her tracks and she grimaced.

"Jane Rizzoli."

_Oh yay(!) _Jane should have been thankful her Ma had the sense not to middle name her in the middle of the precinct but this morning Jane was finding it hard to be thankful for anything. She took a tentative step toward the door again when the voice got louder.

"Don't you dare."

Jane growled as she turned around slowly to see her Ma in full on angry mother mode, hands on hips, lips pressed tightly together, foot tapping impatiently and the raised eyebrow that demanded answers. Jane dragged her feet as she crept toward her Ma.

Angela glared at her daughter when she remained silent and wanted nothing more than to shake some sense into her when Jane just shrugged at her. The older woman opened her mouth to scold her daughter when Detective Frost ran into the cafe slightly out of breath.

Jane noticed her Ma huff and reluctantly tore her eyes off her boots and up to meet the no doubt disapproving look on her Ma's face. She was surprised however when the look wasn't directed at her, she frowned and turned. Seeing Frost there was the most beautiful thing she think she had ever witnessed she beamed at him.

Frost was confused, Jane Rizzoli who had just stormed into the bull pen and back out immediately with a face like thunder was now grinning at him. Angela Rizzoli who was normally happy and polite and greeted him excitedly was now glaring at him. For a brief moment he contemplated whether Freaky Friday was a possibility but he quickly shook out the notion. "Uh Jane? The lab results on the vic are in."

Those words were like an aria from heaven, Jane span to smile at her Ma and practically skipped out of the cafe dragging Frost with her. She could hear her Ma shouting at her as she escaped "Work calls Ma!" she yelled as she made her hasty exit.

Once in the bull pen the smile vanished and Jane appeared to go back to the grouchy detective who had walked in that morning. Frost shot a warning look at Korsak but the older man was of course hunched over his computer giggling like a schoolgirl, no doubt at some kitten or puppy video on the internet. Frost rolled his eyes and smirked until he turned back to the glaring stare of Jane.

"Well?" she tapped her foot impatiently as she held out her hand.

Frost stared back bewildered "Well...?"

Jane huffed "The lab results Frost."

Frost smiled but quickly sobered as Jane grit her teeth at him "Oh, uh, they're downstairs."

Jane shook her head in disbelief "You didn't pick them up because...?"

Frost blushed and looked at Korsak for back up as he had picked up on the tone in Jane's voice, Korsak just shrugged and sneakily slid out of the bullpen leaving Frost vulnerable. _Gee thanks dude!_ Frost was gonna make him pay for that. He glanced back at the stern face and gulped "Well...uh...you normally wanna get it yourself...you know...to see the doc too..." he winced as he said it but it was true she often escaped down there to chat with her friend, but he sensed not today.

Jane went to retort when she bit the inside of her cheek. He was right she nromaly did like to go down and visit Maura rather than have someone bring up any results, but after last night Maura was thr last person Jane wanted to see. She sighed deeply, she couldn't exaplin it to Frost, she didn't want to have to explain it all. She clenched her fists _Professionalism. We can do that._ She winced as she thought back to their 'cat fight' over Paddy Doyle and Dean. _In and out Rizzoli, stealth mission we can do this._

Frost let out a sigh of relief as Jane stalked off toward the elevator, he slipped out of the bullpen as fast as he could just in case she changed her mind. He ran off in the direction of the cafe hoping to catch up to Korsak.


	20. Chapter 20

Jane got out of the elevator quietly and snuck down the corridor. Admittedly she probably looked ridiculous sneaking around the morgue like some sort of secret agent but she didn't want to see Maura if she could help it, she'd have to talk to her eventually of course, but she wasn't feeling up to it today and she couldn't face Maura if she was upset, it was her least favourite thing in the world to see her upset, especially if it was her fault. She ran from the elevator to the morgue doors and ducked down below the window. She slowly raised herself up to the windows in the doors and poked her head up just enough to see through the glass, there were no bodies on any of the autopsy tables, a sign of what a slow week they had all had. Jane sighed as she scanned the morgue, it was spotless in usual Maura style, there was no sign of anyone in there. This meant two things neither one filled Jane with joy; Maura was probably in her office, and so was the report.

Maura was sat at her desk in her office hunched over the metal object frowning at it. She was delicately trying to reach her delicate tweezers inside the mechanism to retrieve the offending molecule but as she did so her usually steady hands slipped and she dropped the particle further into the mechanism. "Shit!" she hissed and then glanced nervously around to check no one had heard her curse. It wasn't usually something she resorted to but today she couldn't seem to help but curse at everything. She stood up smoothing her dress out and disappeared round the back of her office trying to find a tool suited to the job.

Jane crouched down again and scurried down the corridor toward the ME's office. She passed one of Maura's interns who was carrying some sort of equipment, he looked at her completely mystified as to why the homicide detective was bent over in half and scampering about the corridors. She gave him the famous Rizzoli death stare and he hurried away. Jane felt ridiculous but it was necessary. She pressed herself against the wall under Maura's office window and slowly poked her head up. It was empty, she sighed in relief and glanced around anxiously expecting the medical examiner to appear behind her. She peered around the office and smiled triumphantly, a manila folder was lying on the ME's desk. She scouted the area again and when she was sure it was safe she sidled in through the open door accidently knocking the door stop from underneath the door.

Maura was rifling through tools when she heard a familiar squeak, her eyes widened in panic and she ran around the corner "No! Don't let the door-"

Jane jumped into the air at the sudden appearance of the medical examiner she stared at her in bewilderment and turned to watch the office door close, she looked back at Maura frowning "Huh?"

Maura sighed "Close..." her shoulders dropped in defeat as she watched the door close. She shook her head in frustration.

Jane winced at the ME's expression but shrugged her shoulders "Sorry" the apology was offhand and quiet. She turned her attention to the file lying on Maura's desk under a metallic object, she gestured to it "What's this? Is this what killed him? Thought you ruled natural death? Was it murder?"

Maura blinked at the onslaught of questions and it took her a moment to respond "No."

Jane didn't look up, the unusually short reply was an indication that Maura wasn't happy and she guessed she was the culprit, she bit her tongue, Maura wasn't the only one who was annoyed but she didn't want to have an argument. "So?" Jane gestured at the object again "What is it?"

Maura sighed "That, detective, is a door handle."

Jane frowned at the object and then her eyes widened in realisation, she turned to look at the office door, which, sure enough, was missing a handle. She grimaced and looked at the ME "No."

"Yes." Maura ground her teeth in annoyance as Jane tried to open the door.

Jane pulled at the door wherever she could get hold of, she tried sticking her fingers in the hole where the handle should have been, she couldn't open it. _Great._ Not only was she struck in a room, she was stuck in a room with the one person she didn't want to see, the person who clearly was mad at her, the one person who wouldn't give up when she discovered something was wrong. Jane kicked the door in frustration and growled.

"I doubt that will open the door." Maura's voice was without humour.

"Why did you take the handle off?!" Jane span to confront her.

Maura sighed trying to keep her temper in check "It was sticking."

"Did it still work?" Jane closed her eyes in anticipation of the answer she knew was coming.

"Yes." The retort was short and sharp.

"Then why take it off?!"

"To fix it."

Both women's tempers were beginning to flare and they glared at one another.

"It wasn't broken!"

"Fine. To improve it."

Jane threw her arms up in frustration "You can't help but meddle can you?"

Maura stared at her in irritation "Oh and I suppose your philosophy is better? Let's leave it until it goes away and if it gets worse in the meantime? Oh well!"

Jane simply scowled at the ME before she grabbed the office phone and called Frost's desk. He didn't answer so she dialled the cafe. "Hi Ma? Yeah listen-" Jane growled as her Ma started ranting down the phone at her "MA! Look, get an engineer or someone down to Maura's office 'kay? We're stuck. Some genius decided to remove the door handle." She gave the medical examiner a look that was thrown right back at her. "Yeah she's here too. Yes. Yes...Ma! Just send someone 'kay? Alright bye." Jane hung up the phone and glanced at Maura "She's sending someone down."

Angela replaced the handset and grinned sneakily, she beckoned Korsak and Frost over "Janie and Maura are locked in Maura's office." Both men frowned at one another, Frost went to put down his coffee and Angela shook her head "They need some time alone." Both men held back their giggles, it was a popular rumour around the precinct that something was going on between those two, there were several bets riding on it. "You two make sure no one disturbs them alright?" they stared at Angela in astonishment and she raised her eyebrows "I'll give you cake?" Korsak and Frost looked at one another before nodding and making their way to the elevator. Angela clapped her hands together in glee. _Don't screw this up Janie._


	21. Chapter 21

Jane was sitting at Maura's desk flicking through the file she had come to collect she blinked at the jargon in it "So what did he die of exactly?"

"He suffered from choledocholithiasis which lead to a fistula for which he needed immediate emergency surgery."

Jane nodded slowly "Uh huh. And?"

"And he ended up with Gallstone Ileus due to his lack of getting the appropriate treatment." Maura stated matter of factly.

Jane looked up at her annoyed "English!"

"I am speaking English."

"Fine! Then dumb it down for those of us who don't have a PHD!"

Maura huffed "You don't need a PHD to-"

Jane cut her off angrily "For fuck's sake! Will you just tell me what killed him?!"

"Gallstones."

There was a long awkward silence between the two women and neither of them glanced at the other.

Jane looked up guiltily "Sorry I'm just tired." She blurted it out and regretted it immediately, she shut her eyes preparing herself for the impending lecture.

Maura bit back her response and instead chose to sit on the floor and begin a new meditation technique, if Jane wanted to run away from her issues then that was her choice.

Jane frowned at the silence and opened her eyes to see Maura sat on the floor in an odd position. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating."

The brief answer prickled at the back of the brunette's neck and she couldn't stop the irritated biting remark from leaving her mouth "Oh good! There was me worrying you were doing something maddeningly unhelpful!"

"Well you clearly don't want-"Maura stopped herself from snapping and took a deep breath instead.

"Don't want what?"

"Nothing." The ME shut her eyes again and attempted to clear the irritation bubbling up inside her.

Jane chewed her thumb, she knew she should shut up but for some reason when she got annoyed her rational side seemed to shrink back "Oh well isn't this fun?! Stuck in a room with Googlemouth who has suddenly decided to stop talking for once! I don't know which is less helpful!"

Maura sprang to her feet unable to keep calm anymore "You want help? Do you really want help?!"

Jane just stared at the snapping medical examiner unsure of what to do or say.

"No, I didn't think so because you're just too pig headed and stubborn to ask for help! Because you think it makes you seem weak and we can't have the great Detective Rizzoli looking weak now can we?!"

Jane was stunned at Maura's outburst and didn't say a word.

Maura laughed bitterly "You know your mother was right!"

That sprang the brunette into action, she stood up "Oh here we go!" Maura frowned. "For such an advocate of conversation I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you spoke to Ma before me!" Jane laughed humourlessly "Did you both have a good laugh? Poor little Janie can't sleep boo hoo!"

Maura stormed over to the detective furiously, she grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at her "Yes that's right Jane! I told everyone so that I could have a good laugh at you! I didn't hold you all night long, crying my heart out because I couldn't wake you and tell you that you were safe, that I couldn't wake you up and make you realise that you have saved me in more ways than you know. To tell you that since I met you I've become a whole person, not just a shell! I didn't cry because I couldn't wake you and kiss you and make you realise just how deeply in love with you I am! And how it drives me mad not being able to tell you, for fear that I might lose the most important person in the world to me because even though every single day I'm not with you it hurts, it's better than not having you in my life at all!"

Jane blinked at the ME who had tears in her eyes and Maura looked back at her in shock_._

_What have I done? _The medical examiner loosened her grip on Jane as she realised what she had just confessed to.

Jane felt Maura begin to let go and she flung herself against her and kissed her passionately.


	22. Chapter 22

Frost and Korsak looked at their watches and then at each other, it had been a while since Angela told them to stand guard downstairs. They had had a few awkward moments with members of staff they refused to let pass. They nodded at one another and started to head down the corridor to the medical examiner's office cautiously. If Jane was still in a foul mood there was the possibility that her and the doc had gotten into another fight...or worse one or both of the women could be crying. As they reached the door they warily peeked in at the window. The men exchanged a glance and a shrug, the two women were stood just staring at one another, Maura had her hands on Jane's shoulders and they were standing almost nose to nose but neither of them were speaking. The men hovered, unsure what to do, when Korsak's lid from his coffee popped off the cup and he dropped the entire thing down Frost.

The loud curse from outside the room jerked both Maura and Jane into action, they pulled apart albeit regretfully and made their way to the window. As Frost stood up wincing in pain Jane simply glared at him and he ducked back down. Korsak appeared at the window and smiled apologetically at the pair. "What are you two doing?" Jane rolled her eyes at the hapless pair, true she had asked her Ma to send help...it wasn't their fault that she now wanted more time alone with Maura.

"Are you hurt Frost?" Maura's voice was full of concern.

Jane gazed adoringly at the ME, she was always so warm and caring. Maura turned to the detective and caught her staring, Jane blushed and looked back out of the window.

"Yes!"

"Good!" Jane chuckled as Maura playfully pushed her at her harsh remark. "Ma sent you fools to the rescue?"

Korsak reappeared with a hurt expression "Hey!"

"Well how many doors have you kicked down old man?" Jane smiled at her old partner affectionately.

Korsak scowled at her "That's why I brought him!" he motioned to Frost who was still fussing over his foot.

"Nice one!" Jane laughed loudly.

"Barry you need to run it under cold water."

Jane laughed again "First you need to re-train as a ballerina to get your leg up that high!"

Frost stood up with a fuming expression "Well I'm glad my pain has cheered you up!"

Jane bit her lip to subdue her laughter and grinned at Maura who poked her in the ribs. "Well go get someone who can let us out, and Korsak?" The older man turned back "Go get the swan queen fixed!"

As the men walked...well hobbled away Jane smiled, she felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders but as she turned to Maura she felt suddenly shy and awkward. "Guess there's only one thing left to do..."

Maura turned to Jane suddenly aware of just how close they were standing again, she could feel her heart pounding at the anticipation of another kiss, she had butterflies and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, this time at least she would be prepared. She nodded softly, not trusting her vocal chords to work. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pursed her lips slightly.

"Gonna have to kick it down."

Maura's eyes flew open and she glared at the detective "Don't you da-"

Jane cut her off with another kiss that made her spine tingle, she had never thought kissing another woman would feel this spectacular, she wondered why she hadn't done this the very first moment she met Maura. She let out a soft moan as she felt the ME get over the initial shock and begin to kiss her back.

Maura was on cloud nine, the feeling of Jane's lips against her on was more amazing that she had dreamt, the ssoft moan that escaped the brunette was singularly the sexiest thing she had ever heard, she felt the electricity shoot down her body, her skin erupting in goosebumps and her hairs standing on end at the intense pleasure.

When Maura pulled back Jane missed the contact immediately, and she pouted playfully at the medical examiner. Maura went to explain but as she moved her mouth no sound came out. Jane chuckled at Maura looking like a baffled fish and she shook her head "S'ok." The detective turned her head at the sound of voices coming down the corridor.

"Cavalry." Maura's voice was strangled and she frowned at the odd sound, she cleared her throat and laughed with Jane. She looked at her nervously as the men made their way to the door. _What happens now?_

Jane saw the question burning in Maura's eyes and as they heard the click and squeak of the door opening she whispered "Tonight. Your place."

Maura nodded and smiled as the detective berated the men for taking so long. _Tonight._ That word send shivers down her spine and she took a cleansing breath. _Calm down. Take it slow._

Jane looked back at the ME who looked as nervous as she felt. She beamed at her and winked "You should really sort that squeak out you know."


	23. Chapter 23

When Jane finally got out of the precinct she smiled as she picked up a text message from the ME telling her to hurry up. Jane took a deep breath, it wasn't gonna be easy, there was a lot to talk about but something had snapped inside Jane today and she was fed up of giving into fear, Maura meant the world to her and she had pushed her away when that was the last thing she ever really wanted.

Maura sat on her couch sipping her wine nervously, opening up was a big thing for Jane and she wasn't sure she would be up to it, perhaps today was just her wanting to shut Maura up and leave her alone. But the more Maura thought back to those wonderful moments in her office she felt like Jane was there kissing her in that moment, there was so much feeling and expression behind the brunette's lips and she knew that as nervous as they both were there were real feelings there and Maura wasn't going to let Jane run from those.

The medical examiner must have heard her car because as soon as Jane walked in through the door Maura was handing her an ice cold beer. Jane smiled gratefully at the ME but wandered over and put the beer back inside the fridge. Maura frowned at her and Jane took hold of her hands and gazed into those hazel eyes earnestly before kissing her lightly on the lips. Jane had never felt happier and strangely relaxed, like these feelings hiding inside of her had been eating away at her without her knowing.

Maura beamed at the detective for the show of affection and the genuine sentiment of refusing the beer. Maura took Jane by the hand and led her into her bedroom. She could feel them both shaking with nerves as she closed the bedroom door behind them. She looked up at Jane and saw her gulp nervously. Maura reached up and caressed the brunette's face "I want you to myself tonight, no interruptions."

Jane nodded softly and kissed the ME tenderly, it was fast becoming her favourite thing to do. She cleared her throat nervously and blushed as she avoided the hazel gaze. "Um...I..."

Maura felt her heart swell at the adorable detective, she had never seen her coy before, she held her hand tightly and bent her head to make eye contact.

"...wanna take you out...maybe...if you don't wan-" Jane's shy proposal was cut off by the medical examiner's lips firmly pressed against her own.

Maura pulled back from the kiss and stroked the detective's unruly curls "Jane I would be honoured to go on a date with you." Jane grinned that lopsided smile that always destroyed the ME's resolve.

"'Kay! Coz I, um, I really like you Maur..." she began fidgeting _Why is this so hard?_

Maura placed a finger across Jane's perfect lips and shook her head "I know. We'll do it properly." She smiled as Jane kissed her finger. She could see the dark circles under Jane's eyes and the slight glaze. She tugged the brunette toward the bed. "Rest baby, we have plenty of time to talk alright?"

Jane smiled gratefully at the ME, she was exhausted, physically and emotionally. She began to undress and then paused uncomfortably "Um, Maur?"

Maura pulled off her top and turned questioningly.

Jane could not for the life of her remember what words were supposed to come out of her mouth, she stood awkwardly like a schoolboy just staring open mouthed at Maura stood in a skirt and bra.

Maura was temporarily confused until she followed Jane's eyeline and chuckled before covering herself up slightly "All in good time detective." She winked at the brunette before reaching into a drawer and tossing some bed clothes at her and moving into the en-suite to finish changing for bed.

Jane gulped and got changed as fast as she could so that the medical examiner didn't see her lanky, scarred and incredibly aroused body. She shook her head, something told her she may struggle to sleep again tonight but for a completely different reason.

Maura fussed with her hair and bed clothes and considered putting on some light make up before scolding herself. She came out of the en-suite and smiled at the sight in front of her, Jane was tucked up in her bed, eyes closed, breathing steady and looking beautiful and peaceful. Maura crawled in next to her pausing to chuckle at the detective's outstretched arm across her pillow. She gently slipped into bed making sure not to disturb Jane. As she rolled into the brunette's side to place a gentle kiss on her cheek Jane lowered her arm securing her in place and Maura cuddled up against the sexy toned body sighing happily before she drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Maura jerked awake in the middle of the night and looked around frantically. Something had woken her up and she couldn't figure out what it was, it took her a couple of moments to fully remember all the events of the day and she gasped as she saw her bed was empty other than her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed.

Jane heard a noise and turned to see Maura, still half asleep, looking at the space next to her with tears in her eyes, she rushed over and gathered her close to her chest stroking her hair and peppering her with gentle kisses "I'm right here beautiful. I just needed the bathroom. I'm not going anywhere."

Maura let out a strangled laugh through her tears and looked at Jane through a blush. "Sorry...I-" Jane held her face in her hands and kissed her softly, Maura moaned against her lips and deepened the kiss as Jane opened her lips.

The brunette moaned into the kiss and pulled back reluctantly, she smiled at the question in those hazel eyes. She bit her lip and gestured to the bathroom, laughing as Maura pushed her off the bed as she blushed.

When Jane climbed back into the warm soft bed Maura wasted no time in snuggling up as close as she could to the detective and kissing her thoroughly.

Jane chuckled softly once they were forced to end the kiss for want of breath. "Miss me?" she beamed at the medical examiner.

Maura nodded and held onto Jane even tighter, they spent as long as they could in each other's arms kissing and cuddling until they fell into a peaceful slumber again.

* * *

Jane woke up slowly, squinting at the light peeking into the room. She breathed deeply and stretched out like a starfish in the middle of the bed and groaned. She paused mid stretch and noticed she was alone in the bed. She heard a chuckle and looked over to see Maura stood in the doorway to her en-suite smiling affectionately at her wearing just a towel with wet hair.

"I turned my alarm off so you could sleep in a little longer, you looked so peaceful." Maura didn't think she'd ever been so happy to see someone spread eagled across her messy bed.

Jane beamed at the ME "You know, that's the first time in about a month that I haven't had a night terror."

Maura made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge and stroked the dark wild curls "They may not have stopped, but I'm here." She kissed Jane lightly. "You know I've been doing some research into them-"

Jane smiled adoringly at the medical examiner before pulling her down on top of her and kissing her "Of course you have!"

Maura giggled while she blushed "I'm glad you're here...I like waking up with you."

"Me too." They kissed tenderly and the passion between the two reignited as their tongues met and electricity sparked between them.

"SHIT!" there was a loud bang that followed the shout that made both women jump upright.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes while Maura simply grinned at her "You know why else I like waking up with you?"

Jane eyed the ME suspiciously "Why?"

"Means you're here to fix my coffee machine!" With a laugh Maura pushed the scowling detective off the edge of her bed.

Jane landed with a thump on the floor and growled "I'm gonna kill Ma!"

* * *

_**Was thinking of leaving it here as just a nice little fluffy story about them starting things, might add more to it but i'm having a small hiatus for a week or so for my birthday and visiting family etc if there are things u wanna see in this or other stories feel free to PM me, in the meantime thanks for all the support u guys rock :) x**_


End file.
